The present invention relates generally to a multi-function exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device wherein the exerciser may perform a variety of different leg exercise motions.
Over the years, a variety of exercise devices have been produced to facilitate lower body exercise. These exercise devices are configured to allow an exerciser to perform repetitively a limited and invariable exercise motion. For example, treadmills enable a person to run or walk; stair-climbers enable a person to simulate climbing; skiing machines enable a person to stride in place; elliptical trainers enable a person to walk or run through an elliptical path.
Unfortunately, these exercise devices have certain drawbacks. First, by limiting a user to a specific exercise, these exercise devices develop only a specific muscle group. This may result in an unbalanced workout for the user. Second, repetitive motion may cause premature muscle fatigue for the targeted muscle group, resulting in a shorter period of exercise, or injuries such as stress fractures, tendon and ligament damage, muscle pulls, etc. Third, these exercise devices limit the user to repeating only a certain exercise motion and over time may become boring and unchallenging to the user.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that enables a user to perform lower body exercise with a variety of exercise motions, thereby increasing the effectiveness and challenge of the exercise apparatus.
An exercise apparatus is provided. Typically the exercise apparatus includes a frame, left and right pedal guides which are pivotally mounted to the frame, and left and right foot pedals which are configured to slide in a radial direction along the pedal guides. The apparatus may further include a radial motion translation linkage configured to link the foot pedals reciprocally in the radial direction along the length of each pedal guide, and a pivot translation linkage configured to link the pivot motion of the pedal guides reciprocally. Additionally, the apparatus may include a pivot resistance subsystem configured to selectively apply a resistance force against the pivotal motion of the pedal guides, and a radial resistance subsystem configured to selectively apply a resistance force against the radial motion of the foot pedals. The apparatus may also include left and right handles which are selectively coupled to left and right pedal guides, respectively, to provide upper body exercise.
The pivot resistance subsystem may selectively lock the pedal guides from pivoting back and forth, thereby constraining the foot pedals to move up and down in a stair-stepping mode. The radial resistance subsystem may selectively lock the foot pedals from sliding along the pedal guides, thereby constraining the foot pedals from movement in a radial direction along the guides and enabling the foot pedals to pivot back and forth in a striding mode. The resistance subsystems may apply a selective resistance force against the foot pedal movement and allow the user to move her feet through a variety of paths at the discretion of the user.